101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Name: Christian 'Chris' Jacob Clawson-Dearly Species: Feline Breed: American Bombay/Persian mix Shape: Quadrapedic Gwender: Male Age: Around 17 in cat years, about the same age as Raiden Eye Color: Yellow eyes whites with blue irises and slitted pupils. Height/Weight: Pretty much average size for an alley cat, maybe slightly larger but not by much. Build: Athletic, somewhat leany muscular though not quite as much as Raiden or Marcus. Orientation: Straight Alignment: Neutral Good Bio/Description: Chris is an alley cat that Sonya met up with one day while she was out walking the streets. She was walking along back home when she was attacked by a pack of three junkyard dogs, they nearly raped her. Fortunately, Chris then came along and stopped the assualt on the smaller, younger female dalmatian and driving the other dogs off before they could do anything further. After this, he checked to see if she was okay and walked her home. For this, Sonya became eternally graceful to him. After talking to and getting to know each other, the two became fast friends. They hung out all the time together, playing and having fun or just relaxing together and talking. Soon, affections between them started to grow and a relationship was blossoming as they became lovers he was pretty much Sonya's first. However, one day he came upon Sonya with a group of her friends, one of them a slightly larger and wiry but attractive looking female German Shepherd (Izzy). He's seen the two kiss and in tears, he had run off, completely crushed and heartbroken. Sonya had taken off after him in an attempt fo find him and exclaim to him that she didn't want to that was just on a dare. But it was fruitless, he was no where to be found. She sadly sat and waited for him, but what came was something else the very same dogs that tried to have their way with her before. They had attacked her again, and this time were even closer to raping her than last. Fortunatly, her cries for help had alerted Chris again and he came running to the rescue. He had told Sonya to get out of there while he would hold them back for as long as he could. She was reluctant but he'd gotten her to go. But this time, the dogs were prepared for him as they fought. They had nearly beaten him to death, and from what Sonya had heard, she did think he had been killed judging by his yowels of agony that suddenly stopped. She had returned after the other dogs were gone and seen he was severely beaten, laying on the ground and bleeding heavily. Tearfullys, she had apologized to him for everything that's happened that while ago and told him that she was forever graceful for everything he'd done for her. He told her he understood and forgave her before they said goodbye to one another before he's slip away. Sonya was a total emotional wreck after his supposed 'death'. She even felt so guilty as to blame his 'death' on herself. She could barely get on with her life, fourtunately though Izzy was there to console and be there for her. Sometimes after this, Sonya decide to leave her past behind and went to Dearly Farm. After staying there for a while, she had found new friends particulary Raiden, who had arrived a week or two later. Even so, she would still sometimes become depressed thinking about Chris. After they forged a romance of their own, Izzy had come to the farm as well in order to find her old friend. They were so happy to see their best friend again. One day(this is possibly going to be an upcomming fiction about Sonya's past;)), Sonya and Izzy were walking back to her home and had seen a cat that looked like Chris walking around in an alley, searching though the trash for food. In fact, it was him! Still alive! They met up with him again and greeted each other, glad to know they were okay. They talked for a while and Sonya asked him if he'd like to come live on Dearly Farm with her and her friends. After thinking about it a bit, he agreed. He now lives on Dearly Farm with her and everyone else, glad to have lived through his ordeal. Likes/Interests: Almost any classic music from the '70s and '80s, be it rock or R&B he really likes a lot of music peroid, most of the time. Going out to play or looking for adventure, playing or hanging out with Sonya, fish, running/training/keeping in shape, sometimes toying around with mice, being scratched behind his ears or under the chin, grooming himself, fish, or just relaxing by himself, sometimes even meditating. Did I mention fish? Another interesting thing about him, unlike most cats, he's not afraid of water. He loves it actually! It still bugs the crap out of him though when someone chases him around with a spray bottle of it. Dislikes: Others disrepecting, threatening, or harming any of his friends, particulary Sonya. Being chased away with a broom or spray bottle of water. Lazy, ignorant, dishonest, or disrepectful people in general, especially those disrespectful/aggressive toward females. Cranky old coots or elitist prudes who seem to despise fun of any sort. Prissy, spoiled, egotistical females or children (really anyone who is like that though). Fleas. Fighting, he 's rather laid-back and doesn't really like fighting unless necessary. Now he doesn't neceessarily 'absolutely hate' fighting like saome characters do it just doesn't hold his interest for the most part as he views there are better things to do to spend one's time or to resolve conflicts more peacefully however again, he WILL fight if he must but there must be an actual cause/purpose. His sleep/downtime getting interrupted. His tail being stepped on or caught in something and so forth. Friends: Sonya, Shayla (Drake's character), Raiden, Roxy, Izzy, Slayer, Lita, Sanka, Cadpig, Drake, Luna, Kasey, Rip, Puffy and maybe a few others. Enemies: Mooch, Jenny, Diana, Jerko, Lt. Pug, Cruella De-ville. Loves: Formerly Sonya, but now not really sure. He still has some feelings for her but holds them back, knowing she is happy again with the life she has now and that it really can never be between them. Despite this, they still remain the best of friends. However, on the upside he HAS found a new crush/love interest in Drake's very own Shayla ever since she had reformed from being a Heartbreaker. Neutral: Pretty much, most everyone else. Appearance: Pretty much a typical alley cat for the most part. Mostly black fur with white 'gloves/socks' of fur on his paws/legs, gray on his muzzle/chest, and a white-tipped tail. He has a bite taken out of one of his ears due to his fight with those dogs. He has a tuft of soft black fur on his head that sort of hangsover his forehead. His eyes are a slightly faded yellow with slitted bluish pupils. His eyes often appear as apathetic and nonchalant, even often when he's having fun or joyful. Seldom do they widen very much. He also has somewhat of a build on him, though nothing quite like Raiden or Marcus but not too far from it either as he likes to stay in shape by running/swimming, playing, and sometimes training/working out. He also is known to wear an ivory/cream corduroy cowboy hat from time to time. Demeanor: Self-defensive/Protective His personality is somewhat apathetic and laid-back for the most part. He's usually very calm and relaxed, allowing not much get to him. He's quite intelligent and analytical, liking to discuss with people about important issues just for the sake of discussion. He is kinda like Marcus in that respect, but unlike him he's actually quite friendly, not at all like actually arrogant, not really stoic or cold, and doesn't hold hatred in his heart. He also tends to forgive a lot of things relatively easily. He just likes living and enjoying life as much as one possibly can. For this, he is similar to Sonya or even Raiden. However, like either one of them, he is not to be taken lightly. He can indeed get quite upset/angry if one knows how to press the right buttons. So it still wouldn't be a good idea to push your luck with him, as you may become quite unlucky. He is still quite a capable fighter with some razor sharp claws to back up his decent strength and excellent speed/agility. Voice Actor: Lou Diamond Phillips Singing Voice: John Micheal Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals